


Death on two legs

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal is death on two legs and Will is conflicted.





	Death on two legs

Hannibal Lecter is death on two legs. Will thinks as much and it’s true. They have a new body to move out from their house just now.

Maybe he can save Alana, though Hannibal had vowed to call on her, and he never breaks his vows. Never.

Will had tried to placate his bloodlust by getting predators and killers for hem to kill.

Will can join in those hunts and have some righteous kills. He can enjoy them for himself and know he’s doing a good thing.

His wife has divorced him in absentia and he never mentions her to Hannibal.

 

 

*

They were saved by Chiyoh and a kidnapped doctor. He saved them even as Chiyoh held a rifle to him. Will begged Hannibal for his life, and since the man was terrified but never rude it worked. The doctor swore not to betray them and he didn’t.

 

 

*

Their first stop after recovering from their wounds was with Bedelia. Will knew he couldn’t save her and he even disliked her enough to let her die. They dined on her for days, keeping her alive and alert while she made them a feast from her body.

Her spite made Will feel less pity, even as he ate her flesh. She died with a curse on her perfect lips. Hannibal even wept for her as though he had loved her once.

That was Will’s monster, one that felt pity and yet could never stop his cruelty.

 

*

He shared a bed with Hannibal and found his appetites to be normal. Will let himself be taken and took in return, fueling their desires.

It was through murder they really fed on life’s pleasures.

 

*

Will kept a stray cat he had found, and it would do.

He named her Beatrice. Hannibal approved.

 

*

“I saw her,” Hannibal says.

“Who?” Will asks.

“Alana Bloom. She’s here with Margot.”

“You could just let her go.”

“I cannot. I won’t harm Margot.”

“Can’t you resist?”

“No. “

“She did you no harm.”

“She was rude and tactless,” Hannibal says and Will knows it’s over.

 

*

Poison is a woman’s weapon, but Will will use it even on a very delicious dish.

“You,,” begins Hannibal after he’s had it.

“I had to,” Will says. “You would never let her go. “

“Will,” he says and grows blue, and cold.

Will holds him as he contorts, and whispers his love.

“I love you,” he says to the corpse.

He pets Beatrice, and feels his heart beat. In time, when Beatrice is gone he will surrender to the FBI, do his time. Perhaps he will even get the chair.

He will make Hannibal last, he would not want to waste him.


End file.
